


Homecoming

by mrshays



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Castiel's Wings, Coda, Episode: s15e18 The End Game, Fix-It, Post-Episode: s15e18 Despair, The Empty (Supernatural), the angels are proud of Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrshays/pseuds/mrshays
Summary: When the Empty takes Castiel as a final act of sacrifice, he isn't expecting a family reunion on the other side.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Homecoming

There are still tears spilling down his face, catching on his lips and tracking down into the collar of his dress shirt as the Shadow’s inky blackness recedes from him. The feeling, being pulled into this place was unexpectedly tender in a way that left him wracked and heaving within its onyx shell. It wasn’t Meg, though that’s the face it had worn, but her sentimentality rang through him at the moment he was taken, just the same as when she’d called him her unicorn all those years ago. When he was in love, when speaking with her of his human emotions was strange and true and bold and terrifying.

She had been so kind to him then, and he misses her now as the Empty loosens its hold upon him, and the veil he has crossed is lifted. He thinks perhaps he has already begun his great eternal slumber until a voice reaches him from behind his closed eyes.

“Welcome, brother.”

He blinks his eyes slowly open, and though the darkness of this place is absolute, the grace emanating from the host of angels in front of him shines as brightly heaven once did. Joshua, Akobel, and Gabriel step away from the larger group, arms outstretched in invitation, and Castiel steps into the warm embrace, enveloped by whole and perfect wings. Anna, Balthazar, and Samandriel join them, arms and wings enfolding and Castiel feels the desperation in the action, their yearning.

When he pulls back after a small eternity, Joshua is searching his face, a smile breaking across the angel’s features. 

“We are so proud of you, Castiel.”

Castiel feels tears spring anew to his eyes as a tremor runs down his back. 

“The new color suits you, brother,” says Hannah reaching high for the bend of his wing.

His brow furrows as he brings his wing into view and the entire appendage extends with his surprise, feathers elongating and widening to their fullest reach. Their oil slick iridescence glimmers as the grace cast by the heavenly host catch his primary feathers, causing a polychromatic spectacle to dance along their length.

He is momentarily mesmerized by their beauty until a new voice breaks the stillness.

“I hope you like them,” says Jack in His boyish way.

“Jack,” the name falls from Castiel’s lips on a breath that is a benediction, devote in its respect to this child he knew in His mother’s womb. This child whom he protected with a devotion that rivaled the love of the Righteous Man.

“I know you’re all supposed to be sleeping, but I need your help in Heaven,” Jack says as the Empty manifests itself beside Him. 

“Yes,” the Shadow hisses, “leave me in peace to my rest.”

Jack smiles brightly and it feels like a blessing as the angels join ranks in heaven once more. 


End file.
